


Blue

by fortheloveofsushisandboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Pornstar Louis, Prostitute Louis, Prostitution, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Top Harry, Virginity, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofsushisandboys/pseuds/fortheloveofsushisandboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles didn't see it coming, he didn't plan it at all. He never thought he'd fall inlove with a pornstar.</p><p> </p><p>or where Harry is a virgin wanting to fuck Louis as his first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Blue 

“See you Tuesday, Harry.”

Harry saluted and winked cheekily at his boss, Liam, as he took his leave. The older man just chuckled at Harry’s gesture, familiar with the twenty year old antics. 

You see, Harry Styles was a simple young adult. After high school he just decided he didn’t want to pursue anymore in education so he left his small hometown in Cheshire for the big city of London. He was naïve and young and very optimistic. Left with very little clothes, very little money and his guitar. First few months for young Harry was very tough. He’d be working three jobs just to pay rent of a room in a shady apartment located in the slums of London. But even the failure of the heating system of the house, or the sleepless nights he had because his neighbours were just inconsiderate sons of bitches – not once it broke Harry’s spirit. 

It was almost a year when he stumbled upon Liam’s small music café located just along the Strand of London. That was where he was offered the job as a waiter slash singer, and since Liam was also renting an apartment not too far from where his café was to students of the nearby university, Harry was able to quit his other jobs and focus on his budding music career – sort of. If you call working from Tuesdays to Sundays as a waiter and as a musical performer on weekend nights that. 

That was why Harry was so simple. He didn’t need expensive cars, or big houses or being well educated – for him just a simple apartment with friends, working as a simple waiter whilst doing what he loves most which was singing to a small audience – was enough. 

That is – until he knew Blue Eyes. 

After saying goodbye to Liam and his other co-workers that night, Harry headed home. The walk back was nothing special. He gave the leftovers from the café to the homeless and he even stopped to pat a black cat. The moon was up and so were the stars, the wind blew lightly and honestly, it was a good night for a walk through the park but Harry wouldn’t risk getting jumped on ( he was barely making enough for himself), so he headed straight home, where his roommates were already in. 

“Harry!” Niall exclaimed as he saw the curly haired lad walked through the door, “Come here, you’ve got to check out this site!”

“Oh, god, Niall, let him settle down first will ya?” Zayn, his other roommate said, throwing a dirty sock at the blonde Irish whom in return snatched the back of chips form Zayn’s hand, stuffing the whole content in his mouth, grinning.

Niall was a local university student, working part time as a barista in Starbucks, his parents are paying for his tuition fees and Harry guessed Starbucks was enough to keep him alive in this city. While Zayn, well, lets just say he just existed. Changing from jobs to jobs to jobs. On one occasion he’d be seen as a waiter at the Italian place nearby and the next you can see him working as a cashier at the supermarket. Liam having a little soft spot for the Bradford born lad let him off the hook whenever his rent was overdue. 

Both boys grew fond of Harry, even after discovering he was into men. They didn’t treat Harry differently – inviting him to parties or clubbing or dinner with their parents. They’ve even tried hooking him up with (most) good looking gay guys in London they met. Niall (especially) felt like it was his responsibility to help Harry find him gay porn sites just because he couldn’t share those heterosexual ones with his friend. (Harry tried convincing him as he need not too but the blond lad was just too persistent)

Which leads us to this particular night. 

Once he got his coat and shoes off, Harry dumped his bag onto the sofa then placing his bum on the seat next to Niall, who had been sitting on the counter in between the living room and the kitchen, since god knows when, just browsing through adult sites.

“London Boyz? Seriously, Niall?” Harry quirked an eyebrow, eyes landing on the screen. It was like every other porn site he had been through – butts and cocks and bright colours – but this one had Big Ben on its main page, just in case some people were just too daft and couldn’t get where everything was coming from.

“He thought it’d make you feel more at home,” Zayn had beaten Niall to answering Harry, keeping his eye locked onto the telly, missing the way Niall just poked his tongue out at him. 

“Yeah, you can’t relate to life if you kept watching guys from the states or Russia!” Niall said, focusing back onto Harry, who still had this are-you-serious look at the blondie, “I made you an account anyway, so the least you can do is check it out for a bit!”

Harry shook his head lightly, chuckling, and went back to the laptop screen. Suddenly his eyebrows shot up, “Niall! It’s a paid account!”

 

“Ey, I’ve got you covered, mate,” Niall punched his arm playfully; “I owe you big time for hooking me up with Emma!”

“So you paid my porn for me?”

“Love ya, Haz!” and Niall was off, leaving Harry with the laptop while he jumped over the sofa to watch whatever Zayn was watching. 

Harry just sighed in defeat, the things that little leprechaun do for him, he couldn’t pay back. Niall and Zayn were such good friends, Harry consider himself lucky to have found such mates in the city. Even Liam was such a doll to him; he was beginning to wonder how his luck had changed and how some people would dream to be given this opportunity to them.

He unplugged the laptop form its charger and carried it to his bedroom. Hey, if he has to watch gay porn and wank, he wouldn’t be caught dead doing it infront of his friends. Even when Niall and Zayn said they don’t mind, they tolerated Harry’s sexuality, still, Harry didn’t want to prance it around. He respected his friends too much for that.

It’s been almost an hour and Harry couldn’t find one single guy he was attracted to. Yeah, they were twinks as Harry preferred them more than bears. Yeah, they were pretty on this site, some even had looks of a model but Harry wasn’t a wee bit turned on by them. They were either too skinny or too noisy or they just sometimes over react to the dick. 

He was thinking of giving up; thank Niall one more time later and move on to his favourite porn site but that was when he accidentally clicked on one of the actor’s profile. A porn actor named: Blue Eyes.

He had a standard picture on. A picture of a twink with their bums facing the camera and their bodies turned enough so they could show off their adolescent faces. But this particular twink, dear god, Harry was drooling and it wasn’t for the fact that Harry went straight to his arse – but to his face. He had stunning blue almost green eyes – cerulean – not bright ones like those belong to Niall but they were sp beautiful, framed by thick lashes and the way his eyes were looking straight into the camera; it was as if he was looking right at Harry or Harry’s soul. He had high cheekbones like those belonging to Topman models and his jaw line, it was sharp it could cut paper yet, he was able to look feminine, to look gentle to look soft – just the way Harry liked it. They way he was biting his lower lip made Harry want to jump into the picture and bite it himself. He face was just perfection to Harry’s eyes.

Harry’s eyes lowered down his figure. Blue Eyes wasn’t thin nor was he fat but he had the most perfect round arse Harry had ever seen. His pants tightened at the thought of kneading the flesh, pulling the cheeks apart and having a lap at Blue Eyes’ hole. He wanted to see Blue Eyes wither under his touch, tremble as Harry filled him with his seed. 

Of course he couldn’t get Blue Eyes for himself so he settled with just clicking the video link to the boy who probably was no older than him by a year.

That was how hours went by.

It was link after link after link (ten to be exact). All of them were Blue Eyes getting fucked by various types of men. Some were also twinks; others were hairy ugly looking men, old enough to be his father or worst, grandfather. There was also one video where it involved more than one and still, Blue Eyes took it like the actor he was.

Watching Blue Eyes’ videos made Harry fall deeper for the porn star. He was quiet and only make appropriate sounds corresponding to the acts, obeying every order the men gave him, not too vocal and overacting like most of the other actors were. If they asked him to suck, he would suck and Harry admired those pretty pink lips wrapped around a stranger’s cock like it was around his own. If the men ask him to get on his knees he would and for some reason, at one point, Harry felt his heart clenched seeing how Blue Eyes winced being roughly shoved by a thick dildo. 

Harry ended up not wanking that night, but replaying almost all of Blue Eyes’ videos, memorizing his features and his voices. His caramel hair sticking onto his forehead as sweat glistened his body, his mouth agape, pants and only silent screams of elation was heard. There was one Harry particularly liked because the way Blue Eyes was looking straight into the other actor’s eyes, the way he giggled when the other actor held his ticklish spot (god it was so adorable, Harry had to smother his squeal with his pillow), and the way Blue Eyes rolled his eyes and head back when he comes, his partial scream sounded like someone who really just made love –basically that was why Harry liked Blue Eyes, because he didn’t look like he was acting, it looked like he was making love. 

And it made Harry burn in the fire of his own jealousy. 

 

<3

 

A week past and with every chance he got, Harry would log into his account on London Boyz and the first thing he would do was browse for any of Blue Eyes’ new videos. And within that one week, Blue Eyes had three, one involving him and lace panties which Harry had it bookmarked as his personal favourite. He loved the way the delicate work of the lace fit perfectly onto Blue Eyes’ smooth sun kissed skin; he felt like ripping them off and burying his face into the well engineered bottom. 

Okay, he’d be lying if he still hadn’t jerk off to Blue Eyes’ – though he wished he didn’t but Blue Eyes was too darn beautiful and erotic at the same time, he had on the speakers imagining the moans and grunts the blue eyed beauty was making was a result of Harry’s doing. Of course it was too good to be true; when Harry was done he felt disappointment because Blue Eyes was on his screen, smiling and kissing the other actor (almost lovingly) instead of Harry.

He wanted that. He wanted Blue Eyes to look at him. To kiss him. To let Harry touch him. To moan his name. To come because Harry made him, not some random actor. And after that, he’d pull Blue Eyes into his arms and he’d kiss the lad goodnight. When they wake the next morning, Harry would make them breakfast then they’ll cuddle in front of the telly watching crappy daytime shows and as night draws in, they’d make love once more. Harry was certainly feeling different about Blue Eyes but he stayed in denial of course because there’s no way he could be falling for a darn porn star he hadn’t even met!

“Harry, are you listening?”

The curly haired lad with mossy green eyes finally took his gaze away from the computer screen where a new picture of Blue Eyes in a nursing costume had just been posted. Niall was looking right at him and he was dressed well, almost as if he was going out. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Harry apologised half heartedly. He really wasn’t looking forward to hearing what Niall had to say because Blue fucking Eyes had new online posters!

“Aren’t we going clubbing tonight? Why aren’t you dressed? Even Zayn is almost done with his hair!” the Irishman grumbled out, flailing his arms at Harry’s outfit; a black Ramone’s t-shirt with no pants and unruly hair, obviously with no intention at all for a night out.

“Ah, I don’t think I’m going. I’ll just stay home-“

“Blue Eyes came out with a new video?” Niall guessed, raising a brow and crossing his arms over his grey shirt. He was no stranger to Harry’s current obsession of the boy with blue eyes and feathery brunette hair.

“Posters. New posters in costumes,” Harry corrected him, his face is of someone caught in the act. 

“Harry, you’re in deep for this guy.”

Harry just scrunched his eyebrows to Niall’s statement, “What? I’m not; I just… like his face and his body like any other porn star.” He was sure he had meant it. Why was his stomach was turning and twisting, as if he deceived Blue Eyes himself? More or less, defying himself?

 

Niall chuckled dryly as Zayn came out of his room; hair perfectly did for their night out, the smell of his cologne filling the hallway. He was about to question why Harry wasn’t even dressed but Niall had answered it for him and he just tilted his head to the side, laughing. Before they left Niall had poked his head through the small opening of the door and said to Harry, “whatever you say, lover boy.”

 

<3

 

It was the third week after Harry discovered London Boyz and the beautiful sin named Blue Eyes, he thought he’d be getting bored and log in off the site so he could check out new ones and discover new people but what he did was the contrary. He was falling. Spiraling down the depths of those blue crystals belonging to the porn star he only knew by his stage name (and probably for the fact that he lives in London).

Not seeing Blue Eyes for the day felt like he was missing something in his life, like there was nothing to look forward to. He felt himself waking up with the sole purpose of just so he could see what was Blue Eyes up to even though his only source was Blue Eyes’ videos. Sometimes he need not go into when Blue Eyes was being fucked, just the start of it, like when Blue Eyes was just lying around on the sofa or having a cup of tea before the other actor comes in. It was enough for Harry. To see Blue Eyes’ face, eyes and smile. 

Maybe Niall was right; he was so in deep with Blue Eyes. It means Harry was in deep shit.

“Here”

Zayn suddenly came up two weeks later to the café where Harry was working. The curly haired lad didn’t expect a visit at all from his Bradford born friend, not at this hour. The only time Zayn would come to visit was probably for supper, which was quite late - more precisely before they decided to call it a night. Liam couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes Zayn would put for food, so he’d make them serve him anyway.

 

“What’s this?” Harry raised a brow, settled the old cloth he had been using to clear the tables aside and reached out for the piece of paper Zayn was holding out to him. It was crumpled but the ink written on the white paper was clear; it was someone’s telephone number.

Zayn grinned widely, “Blue Eyes’ number.”

And Harry nearly fainted right there and then. 

He held in his hands the number that could lead him to the boy he only dreamed of having and now, here he was holding something that could change that. He was able to reach Blue Eyes. Instead of fainting like what his brain was telling him to do, Harry just stared at the number with wide eyes and his jaw dropping. Unbelievable. He must be dreaming!

“Holy shi-“

“Close your mouth, you tosser, “Zayn laughed, “Okay, so it isn’t his personal number-“

“What? Zayn-” Harry’s heart dropped. Of course it is too good to be true! 

“Let me finish!” the other boy closed Harry’s mouth with his hand, “I know how obsessed you are with him, so I asked around, you know? If London Boyz is really from London, then tracking them wouldn’t be much of a problem. So yeah I asked people and found out your little dream boy, yeah, his company doesn’t just make movies. They sell their actors too.”

Harry’s brows furrowed to the middle. If he thought of what Zayn was saying was correct, then it makes Blue Eyes a prostitute too. 

“Are you serious?” he asked, glancing between the number and Zayn’s face.

“The only way to find out is to give it a call,” Zayn said non chalantly before looking at his watch and telling Harry he needed to run. Harry managed to stop him before he actually walked out of the café.

“Wait, Zee! How did you even get this?”

Zayn just shrugged, “I know people.”

 

<3

 

He had called earlier, probably a month ago. He gathered up his nerves, suck it in like a man and dialed the number Zayn had given him only to be answered by a gruff voice. He couldn’t imagine Blue Eyes having such voice so he asked if it really was him and he was surprised when the man told him that Blue Eyes couldn’t get to the phone right now as he was ‘busy’. Harry then went on to proceed on asking the unknown about Blue Eyes and the only answer he got was that Blue Eyes’ booking price was eight hundred pounds per hour. 

Harry thanked the man like the polite lad his mother taught him and hung up, sighing. 

Eight hundred pounds.

Per hour to be exact. Fucking fantastic. He makes five hundred and extra hundred for the two nights he sang at the café! He had money in saving but either way; he needed the money for everything else like bills and food. 

Well what did he expect? Blue Eyes was a porn star, top five on the London Boyz twink ranking! Of course he’d be costly! 

Now one month later Harry checking his balance in his bank account only to sigh in defeat. He was still five hundred in cash short if he wanted Blue Eyes for two hours (lets be real here, one hour isn’t enough for a man). He was certainly losing hope, he did all he could; he saved money on food, eating pot noodles for most of his meals, work extra hours with extra chores and he even avoided unnecessary outings with his friends, which was a surplus for him because he could stay at home and stare at Blue Eyes. But he didn’t know how long more was it going to last. He couldn’t feed of pot noodles forever; his body was starting to feel funny. Not to mention he missed his friends. 

Probably Blue Eyes was too much to ask for a simple man like him. He should probably spend the money on dates Niall recommended for him (actually go on a date with a normal guy and actually start a relationship) instead of wasting all his money and effort on a porn star he’s only going to be with for two hours tops. But every time he decided to give up, Blue Eyes’ (obviously) blue eyes haunted his nights, even during work, every blue eyed lad with brunette comes in he wished it was his mysterious blue eyes. It actually motivated him more to work the next day.

So here was Harry on his usual Sunday night shift, putting away his guitar after he finished singing a cover of Ed Sheeran’s new song for that Hobbit movie – I See Fire – earning a couple of extra pounds tip from the crowd loving his beautiful performance. He was putting on his coat, ready to call it a night when Liam gave him a pat on his shoulder, stopping him from putting on his scarf to look at his boss. The older man was holding out a brown envelope towards Harry. Furrowing his brows, Harry took what his boss was giving him.

“You’ve been working hard, Harry, I think it’s time I give you your bonus.”

Liam gave him one more pat in the back before leaving to the back door, not giving time for Harry to even thank him for the surprise. The curly haired lad hastily opened the envelope, revealing fresh greens. He counted them, right there and then because he needed to know. He needed to know if it was enough-hoping, if it was enough for-

Eight hundred pounds. 

 

<3

 

It was suffocating, really, the hotel room. It wasn’t a dingy place where hookers and strippers roamed the hallways and neither was it a five star hotel. The room wasn’t particularly small and Harry didn’t remember suffering from claustrophobia but everything at that moment felt so small, as he waited patiently at the edge of the bed, sitting, bouncing his knees, Harry felt like he was going to pass out any moment. His got them sweaty palms, his eyes kept darting towards the door for every movement he heard outside and his heart was in his ears – moving in a pace like he did after a sprint.

Harry wasn’t nervous. He was fucking terrified. 

He was going to meet the one boy he had always dreamed off – just seconds away – so sue him for getting all worked up. And it was the fact that he was a virgin – yes, Harry Styles was a virgin, he just didn’t find anyone right these past years to actually move on to the next level with them – could probably add up to all the tension going on in his body.

He had kept it cool, when he made the booking for Blue Eyes for two hours. He arrived – by walking per say – he was met up with a big Italian man that looks like a body guard. He played the calm client pretty well, handing the man the money, receiving the keys to the room and making his way there but when the door closed, Harry was literally hyperventilating. 

It wasn’t the sex that was getting him giddy. It was Blue Eyes himself. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t going to have sex with Blue Eyes, the mere existence of the other boy in the same room as Harry was enough to set his heart on full drive. This was it. He was actually going to meet the boy he had been seeing on the computer screen, the boy he had been drooling over, the boy he wanted! Thoughts kept running through his mind whether this had been the right thing to do but he didn’t think he’d rest until he actually does it. But what if he humiliates himself infront of Blue Eyes? What if Blue Eyes think he was no good because of the lack of experience? What if-

Knock. Knock.

Harry nearly peed his pants.

This was fucking it.

With shaky legs he staggered his way to the front door, hesitated, hovering his hand over the door knob before actually opening it. Reveling a boy no younger than twenty in a beanie and scarf. 

Blues eyes meet greens.

Oh, dear lord, Harry thought. Blue Eyes was standing right infront of him. In the flesh. He was staring into his dream boy’s blue eyes straight, not through some computer screen. And when Blue Eyes pulled his scarf off him because the room was warm, Harry nearly squealed. 

Oh my, he was even more beautiful in person! His face blew Harry away; the camera certainly had undermined Blue Eyes’ gorgeousness, and youthfulness. 

“Hey.” 

The voice Harry had heard millions of times moaning and grunting and cursing was actually aiming towards him. It was high pitched- almost feminine like how Blue Eyes was - but nonetheless, angelic, sweet, melodious to Harry’s ears. Harry couldn’t respond, he froze.

They stood there for a while, Harry staring straight into the other lad while he shoved his hands into his pocket and whistled before he spoke again; “so, um, you’re going to let me inside?”

And Harry snapped out of it, shaking his head bluntly and moving to the side.

“Ah ye-yeah, come in.”

As Blue Eyes entered, Harry closed the door, hitting his forehead to the wood lightly, muttering ‘you’re an idiot Harry’ to himself. calming down, Harry dared himself to turn and face Blue Eyes before he gets anymore freaked out – only to have air knocked out of his lungs seeing how Blue Eyes had removed the beanie and oatcardigan he had on. 

The porn star was a lot smaller than how Harry imagined it, not that it was a good thing but better, just the way Harry likes it. He was small, petite but has curves to die for. The perfect rounded arse Harry had been wanting to touch since day one was there, carved perfectly behind the toned stomach, above thick delicious thighs clad in really skinny brown jeans. Harry was drooling, it was obvious to anyone, especially to the other lad, who only smiled at Harry’s reaction. Obviously no stranger to being checked out bluntly.

Oh, god, he smiled! Harry thought, he smiled at me. (Harry felt like a darn fan girl).

It was the most mesmerizing smile Harry had ever seen on Blue Eyes, it was wide, showing his perfectly aligned teeth, two fangs at the sides. The smile caused crinkles at the side of his eyes which were squinting, sweet – perfect – Harry wanted to scream at him, to tell him to stop being so perfect because Harry was already falling hard enough as it is.

“I’m going to take a shower first, you want to come with?” Blue Eyes offered, noticing a blush creeping up Harry’s face when he started stripping, making him grin wider, wanting to tease the curly haired lad more. 

“Uh, n-n-no! –no. I’m fine, I sh-showered before yo-you came!” Harry shook his head a little bit harsher than he should, eyes that couldn’t focus anywhere else. He wanted to look, wanted to stare at Blue Eyes till he bore holes into the lad but he didn’t want to scare him, he didn’t want it to weird out for the both of them.

He felt gentle hands on his cheeks, pulling his face to the front and he was now staring at those gorgeous blue eyes. Just how he had predicted, Blue Eyes’ eyes weren’t really blue - it turned green and sometimes gray, depending on the light but blue nonetheless – it was stunning.

“Don’t tell my boss I told you this.. But I’m Louis,” Blue Eyes or Louis spoke, hands still at the side of Harry’s face in attempt to calm him down. Louis. Louis. Louis. Lovely. Such a perfect name for a beautiful person. Suits him, nothing too extravagant nor too plain for someone like Blue Eyes, Harry thought.

“What’s your name, curly?”

Shit, his own name was nothing special, should he lie? Nah. He shouldn’t. “H-harry.”

“Harry,” oh dear, it sounded so perfect when Blue Eyes or Louis said it Harry wanted to hear more of it, in a different tone probably escaping between moans.

“I’m going to clean myself up and I want you to calm down, okay?”

Harry nodded.

“Good. Because I can’t carry you to the hospital,” Louis chuckled after (oh, so adorable. Very adorable to Harry).

Harry nodded again and Louis patted his cheeks lightly before turning, making his way to the bathroom, leaving Harry in the room. The sound of the shower running and Louis’ soft gentle voice humming an unknown tune filled Harry’s ears as he set his bum at the edge of the bed again, trying to calm himself down for Louis. He didn’t want to scare Louis. Fuck the money he paid, he didn’t want Louis to run away because he was being a freak.

“Louis,” Harry whispered to himself and smiled, “perfect.”

 

<3

 

The bed creaked and Harry opened his eyes, jolted up and faced with Louis, who sat next to him at the bed edge, only in the hotel’s bath robe. His hair was half dried and he was pink, probably from the heat the water temperature provided him (or was it because he scrubbed his body too hard?). When Louis saw that he had caught Harry’s attention once more, he smiled – purposely smiled with the crinkling of his eyes because he wanted to see how red Harry gets when he does that.

“Why are you so nervous, Harry?” he asked gently, using the towel to dry the remaining moisture on his hair, “ just pretend I am one of your lovers. What you would do when you’re with them-“

He wouldn’t, he couldn’t admit to Louis that he was a virgin because then he’d be embarrassed. Louis was so experienced and there he was twenty years old – never been laid, “-ah, yes-yeah, okay.”

He placed his hands on each of Louis’ shoulders, in attempt to take the robe off Louis’ tiny body but he was shaking so bad, Louis couldn’t help but caught on.

“Harry,” he held Harry’s wrists, “ are you- are you a virgin?”

Shit. He’s been caught. There was no use lying now. Harry was never a good liar. His mother could always tell when he avoided eating broccoli and hid it underneath his plate. 

“I- yeah,” he dropped his head in defeat.

“Harry-,” Louis lifted Harry’s chin, “I don’t think I can do it with you. If it’s going to be your first time, you oughta do it with someone worthy. Someone you’re in love with, someone- well- someone pure. I’m a porn star and a prostitute; I have sex on a regular basis. I am not someone you should lose your virginity to.”

“But, Lou-“

Louis stood up, trying to reach for his clothes but Harry then gripped on his wrist (oh he’s so small) and pulled him back. His leg was caught by the edge of the bed, making him fall onto the mattress and Harry immediately hovered above him, hands at the sides of Louis’ face, staring down into Louis’ blue eyes, the eyes he can’t seem to forget, with blown pupils. 

Louis placed his hands on Harry’s chest, pushing gently but the taller (and much bigger lad) stayed still, straddling his hips, “Harry, I’ll make sure they give you your money back. Find a real guy, find someone beautiful, fall in love, trust them and then you make love to him. Not to me. Not to someone like me.”

Harry couldn’t believe the words that was coming out of Louis’ mouth and seeing how Louis reacted to knowing he was a virgin, refusing to let Harry have him because he wasn’t pure – Harry couldn’t believe such a perfect human being existed in the world. With every passing minute he was falling deeper and deeper in love with Louis, how could he just let him go? After working so hard - to get Louis – he wasn’t planning on to.

“Louis- you-,” Harry dropped his head onto Louis’ shoulder, burying his face there while his arms snaked around Louis’ torso, lifting him a bit from the bed, hugging him and most importantly surprising him, “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever caught my eyes on.”

“You’ve only seen my movies. You don’t know me, Harry,” Louis scoffed.

“It doesn’t matter- the first time I laid my eyes on you, I wanted you. I’m not letting you go that easily-“

“Harry-“

“Can I kiss you?”

Louis’ eyes widened at the sudden confidence in Harry. He wasn’t that trembling boy just moments ago too nervous to have sex for the first time. Harry pulled back a bit, their faces too close, almost touching. Harry’s breath on Louis’ face, he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel anything because he did – and it was dangerous. He wasn’t supposed to feel anything. Sex was his job. Being with other men was his job but why? What was so special about this lad with curly hair and mossy green eyes that made Louis feel different?

And about the kiss, of course, no. No. with a big ‘N’. It was the rules. He was never to kiss a client, unless he was making a movie out of it. It was the company’s rule and it was also his. Because kissing was intimate or it could lead to. Two people sharing a moment of intimacy, expressing their loves as their lips moved together in sync, gentle, loving (love), and what of such things does a prostitute has with his client? Nothing. There shouldn’t be. There shouldn’t be any risk at all in crossing deeper beyond the boundaries of a client and prostitute. 

But with Harry, Louis stared for a moment, seeing how glassy and shining Harry’s eyes were – he gave him permission.

Harry smiled slightly before leaning down, gently pressing his lips against Louis’. Oh it was the most perfect pair of lips Harry could ever imagine. It was soft and smooth, he wanted more. So he deepened the kiss, pressing harder, moving and soon enough, Louis was kissing him back. Louis licked his bottom lip and bit on it, earning a moan from Harry who in turn shoved his tongue inside Louis mouth, forcing it open for him. He was a virgin, but he knew what kissing was. 

He kissed Louis long and languid, tasting the mint taste from Louis’ mouth ( probably from brushing his teeth earlier) and loving it. He felt the butterflies in his stomach going crazy, his heart jumping uncontrollably and Harry wondered, does Louis feel the same?

“So beautiful,” he whispered as he moved his lips from Louis mouth down to his jaw and to his ear, “please, let me have you, Lou.”

Louis’ breath was caught in his throat, the way the other lad whispered in his ear with that raspy voice of his, it went straight to his awakening member and he couldn’t help it, Harry’s cock was resting on his thigh. He wanted it. He wanted it as much as Harry wanted him. So he nodded. 

“Okay.”

 

<3

 

Louis pushed Harry back gently, so that his back was leaning against the headboard. If he was going to do this, if he was going to take Harry’s virginity, he wanted to make this the most memorable night for the curly haired lad. 

Harry watched with blown pupils as Louis moved back, eyes directly to his and slowly, sensually, taking off the rob he had on. He pushed the one on his shoulders, revealing his torso a tattoo written in black ink saying , ‘it is what it is’ decorated below his collarbones. Harry had memorized every single tattoo on Louis’ body that was how much he spent his time on the porn star. He took the robe off and threw it to the side, everything about Louis was familiar, his skin, his body and his cock, but nothing was less special to Harry.

He wanted to touch Louis to feel his skin but Louis slapped his hands away, smirking.

“Nuh uh. Not yet, curly,” he teased and Harry only managed to bite his own lips, his cock wanting to be free from his boxers ( Louis had him remove his clothes earlier).

Louis connected their lips, shoving his tongue into Harry’s mouth while his hands held Harry’s face in place. Harry’s moans smothered by Louis mouth, his hands wanting so badly to just pin Louis down and fuck him. Just fuck him into the mattress.

Louis had other plans. He moved his mouth down to Harry’s chin, sucking on it for a moment before moving lower to Harry’s neck, right next to his Adam’s apple, sucking hard. He bit and he pulled on the skin, Harry moaned at the shocks Louis’ teeth were giving him. Once a purple bruise formed Louis smirked proudly to himself and moved further down to Harry’s chest, biting harshly on the skin right above Harry’s nipples, earning a yelp. His teeth reached the curly haired lad’s perked nipple, and Louis bit gently at first, feeling the nub hardened under his tongue and a twitch of Harry’s cock on his belly. God, Louis knew what he was doing, Harry could just come from the way Louis was assaulting his nipples. 

Louis smirked seeing how Harry was already forming sweat on his forehead. He fucking smirked and Harry vowed to get revenge later.

Suddenly Louis lips left his nipple and harry could feel the saliva trace down to his abs and lower, lower to his happy trail, Louis still not releasing his hardening cock form the confines of his boxers. Instead, he ghosted his lips above the fabric, sucking lightly, making Harry shudder, gripping the bed sheet with his fingers. 

“Fuck, Lou-“

Louis placed his dainty fingers on to the waist band of Harry’s boxers and pulled it down, Harry’s cock springing out, hard and long and thick on Harry’s stomach. Shit, he had big cocks and big dildos but for a virgin, Harry was impressive. 

Louis began with a kitten lick to the head, that enough almost had Harry coming. He knew he had to be careful if he wanted Harry to last, this was his first time, Harry would be super sensitive to touches, so Louis needed to take it gently, slowly, keep it special for this special boy with curly hair. He wrapped his lips around Harry’s head, hearing the lad hiss. He gave it a few more sucks before taking him deeper – engulfing Harry’s extra ordinary’s length with little resistance (hey, he was a trained porn star) hands caressing the skin on Harry’s pale thighs. Oh, Harry only dreamt of this in his wildest dreams and now he opened his eyes to see that Louis’ pretty lips was wrapped around his cock, not some random porn actor. He wasn’t fucking dreaming.

“Shit, Louis! Ah-“

Harry had never felt anything like it (literally) the feeling of Louis’ mouth around him, it was warm, moist and suffocating. And when Louis started bobbing his head up and down, the friction between the skin on his cock and Louis’ teeth and cheeks, Harry felt the heat pooling on his stomach, so desperately wanting to escape him. He arched his back, the heat intensified and he wanted to come but then the sensation suddenly disappeared when Louis pulled away, grinning while Harry whined from the lost of contact. 

“You’re not coming yet, Curly,” Louis teased once more giving one his reddened and angry looking cock a quick kiss.

He proceeded to taking one of Harry large hands. Harry questioned his motives as he watch Louis kiss the top of his hands, then Louis started to lick his palm, making him feel rather ticklish but at the same time sensual, and Harry’s doubts were cleared. Louis started sucking on his long pointing finger, coating the skin with saliva, he then moved to suck on his middle finger, then his ring finger and all at three at the same time, eyes never moving from Harry’s face, watching the other lad’s face with lust filled eyes. 

Once Harry’s finger was coated with his spit, Louis moved to hover above Harry’s stomach, his bum teasingly touch the tip of Harry’s raging cock. He brought Harry’s fingers to his hole and with one more grin, he helped pushed the long fingers into him. He moaned at the sensation, Harry’s long fingers breaching him. He arsehole still loose from being fuck no less that three hours ago, but still Harry’s fingers felt amazing. Louis began moving Harry’s finger in and out of him, all the time, Harry watched him finger himself with Harry’s fingers with his lower lip pulled by his teeth. Harry couldn’t describe this feeling, he was making Louis moan with his fingers inside, so he dug deeper and he felt something small like a walnut inside, pressed it, and Louis was screaming.

“Ah, Harry!”

Louis was now holding his shoulders, trying to maintain his balance from the sudden bolt of pleasure. 

“Shit, Lou- are you okay?” Harry asked, concerned and wanting to take his finger out but Louis let out a pleading, “No- Christ, Harry, your fingers-“

Harry’s face was classic, the face of confusion and Louis wanted to kiss him, and cuddle him, and snuggle him and just - ah, fuck.

“No, no, don’t- do- don’t stop-“

Without Louis’ guidance, Harry thrusted his finger in and out of Louis, the other lad panting as he laid his forehead on top of Harry’s. All these years of watching porn, how could he had forgotten the existence of the prostate? Because porn actors overact- they moan to even just touching of their hands. Now he knew the spot that’d make Louis scream, so he aimed for it. Inserting the second and the third finger, Harry curled them so it’s hit the spot again and again, making Louis one breathless mess, his cock leaked of precum. He focused on Louis’ face, eyebrows furrowed to the middle, soft breathless moan leave his parted lips and Harry couldn’t help but imagine his own cock buried deep inside Louis. feeling Louis constrict around his girth just how he was constricting around his fingers. Tight and suffocating.

“Harry- st-stop-“ Louis suddenly breathed out, and Harry did. Using his own hand, Louis took Harry’s wrist and pulled Harry out of him. Hissing as the air hit his insides, making him feel empty. 

“Condom.”

And Harry reached over, his long torso reaching the side of the bed where he laid a packet of condom. Before he could open it, Louis snatched it from his hand and ripped the packet open with his teeth, before grabbing the base of Harry’s cock and rolling the condom on, smiling making Harry smile too. Every touch that Louis made on his skin, his heart beat faster and he felt electricity from the contact. 

Louis then realigned himself, not using any lube, Harry’s tip at his entrance. 

“Louis, wait-“ Harry stopped him before he could push himself down. Harry can sense his eagerness, but he to say this, he needed Louis to know, “I can’t think of a better person to do this the first time, Louis.”

Louis grinned, heat creeping up to his face but the blush not visible as he was already so flushed from the foreplay, “I am honored.”

The feathery haired lad placed one on Harry’s shoulder while the other reached to grab the base of Harry’s throbbing manhood, maneuvering it so the tip was pressed against his entrance once more. He slowly sunk down on Harry, hearing the boy moan and he himself can’t help it, he was still sore from before, and Harry’s cock was larger than the other man too, stretching all the sore part of his arse. 

Harry waited for Louis to sink on him lower, but Louis stopped, his nail digging into the skin of his shoulder.

“Harry, thrust up-“ he said and Harry obliged, pushing into Louis – feeling Louis’ wall constrict around the intrusion. Harry hissed, throwing his head back onto the head board because oh god, this was the best feeling ever. He wanted to stay buried in Louis forever. 

He didn’t know how long he had been staring at Louis, frozen by Louis’ sexual beauty but it was long enough that Louis actually begged him to move. To create some friction so he did. He lifted his hips and thrusted up onto the smaller boy, wondering how such a small body could fit all his length. The deeper he went, the tighter it was and the louder Louis moaned. Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and started pounding into him in a fast pace. Louis’ knees was weaker by the minute, exhausted by the fact that he had just entertained a different man before this but he didn’t want to fail Harry, he never fails his clients. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and laid his head to the side, his moans so near to Harry’s ear that the curly haired lad could feel Louis’ breath on his skin, it went straight to his cock. It wasn’t helping Louis that Harry’s large girth was hitting his spot inside him head on, that he felt the coil in his stomach tightened once more. It wasn’t necessary for a prostitute to come during his works, what was important was the client but Louis couldn’t help it, despite being a virgin, Harry’s movements was making him moan louder than most of his co-workers could. 

“Harry-“ Louis moaned, kissing the side of Harry’s neck. 

Harry removed his hands on Louis’ hips, halting his movements and wrapped them around Louis torso. He then slowly pushed Louis back onto the mattress whispering, “I’ve got you, lovely.”

And Louis was surprised. Lovely. Harry called him lovely. No one, not ever since he joined this industry ever called him with sweet words such as babe or love or lovely. It was always slut, bitch, whore and so on. Although he taught himself to get used to it, that was what make people turn on – degrading words and insults spat – he couldn’t help but was caught off guard, his heart fluttering and there were fucking butterflies in his stomach hearing Harry call him with such a word. He was used to be degraded, no respect given because that was what he was – a whore. But when sweet Harry arrived, Louis actually believed he could be that – a lovely person. 

Harry was being so gentle with him. Harry whispering sweet words to his ear as he changed his position, now, Harry being on top and pounding into Louis but Harry never stopped.

“God, you’re beautiful, lou – so beautiful. So perfect.”

Harry always wanted to tell Louis that, every time he watched Louis’ videos. He wanted to tell Louis how perfect he looked how beautiful how captivating the blue eyed lad was and now that he has gotten the chance he’s not planning to stop. He wanted to make Louis feel beautiful inside because he knew, somehow, being called a slut would affect him anyway, no matter how tough Louis’ exterior was.

It wasn’t just about him tonight. Harry wanted to make Louis feel special that was why – he worked so hard. Not because he wanted to fuck Louis, he wanted Louis. He wanted to let Louis know how the past month Louis had affected him in his life.

With Louis’ videos on his mind, how those actors make Louis moan and how Louis made him moan earlier, Harry helped wrap Louis’ legs around his waist – the whole time his cock didn’t detach itself from Louis – he caressed Louis wet hair gently, pulling slight so his neck was exposed. 

“Harry! Ah!” 

Harry had gotten his revenge – a bluish purple bruise on Louis’ neck. He then proceeded to Louis nipple, biting a big chunk of the muscle there, Louis grunted in response. His skin turned red and Harry now licked the abuse nub enjoying the fact that Louis pulling on his hair, his legs tightening around Harry’s waist wanting to be closer to him. Harry had another idea, he started to blow wind at the wet area of Louis’ nipple and Louis keened in response, the cold wind hit his skin in an unbearable pain and pleasure - the grip on Harry’s hair became incredibly tight. 

As moment past, the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin and moans and grunts and breathless name calling. Harry’s movements became erratic – Louis was so tight around him, like he himself was a virgin and they were two lovers doing it for the first time out of love. The whole time Harry kept his eyes on Louis – beautiful Louis – eyes scrunched tight and with every pound into him, a breathless gasp escaped his lips. It was just like how he saw Louis in his movies but far more beautiful far more erotic far more real because Louis was here. Louis was moaning, panting and in complete ecstasy because of him – Harry Styles. 

Harry couldn’t help the growl from his throat when he felt the pit of his stomach gripping. His movements became sloppy and his hands on Louis’ hips bringing him down on his cock – as if wanting to split the boy open – the feeling of his orgasm nearing. It wasn’t helping him that Louis’ suddenly screamed his name, body arching off the bed as his nails dug deeper into Harry’s back, probably creating scars in the morning, legs tightening around Harry’s waist and his muscles constricting around Harry’s cock. Thin white ropes sputtered out of Louis’ cock, staining his abs and Harry lost it.

He released his load into the condom, body going spastic as he too came from such a mind blowing orgasm. Louis took it, whimpered, feeling the force Harry had on him was pinning him, making it hard to breathe.

As they both came down, panting and out of breath, Harry pushed back Louis’ hair so he could plant chaste kisses on Louis’ forehead. Another gesture that made Louis feels dizzy and warm at the same time inside. He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to someone being so sweet to him. Everything went downhill for him ever since his uncle took advantage of him, his parents refusing to believe him and throwing him out of the house. Harry came along and suddenly Louis was beginning to feel again. It was wrong. He couldn’t feel for a client. Or anyone. 

“Thank you, Louis,” Harry whispered one last time before kissing Louis on the mouth. The kiss that Louis felt somehow he wouldn’t forget although he’d be sleeping with probably a dozen of men after this.

Louis returned the kiss with this uneasy, yet safe, protected feeling in his heart. 

 

<3

Two hours were almost up, only a few minutes left in the clock and Harry watched solemnly as Louis put on his clothes while he himself couldn’t be bothered to walk to the shower and take a bath because if he does that, everything Louis on him would disappear. He didn’t want that. He wanted Louis to stay with him. Probably maybe forever. 

He knew this would happen. Louis was a prostitute that was why he paid nearly two thousand pounds for the lad. To have Louis for two hours and that was it. How could he had been so hopeful that Louis would want to stay with him forever? He was just a job to Louis or Blue Eyes. Yes, that was what he was. The night, this wonderful night they shared, Harry would remember forever but to Louis, it was another night of work. Harry felt his heart clench and he wanted to cry of the thought. It was worst after this he might not ever be able to see Louis in person again or touch him, feel him, kiss him – it was literally killing Harry.

He wondered if Louis was feeling the same.

Was that why he hesitated getting off the bed? Was that why he wouldn't look Harry in the eyes? Was Louis having these feelings for Harry the way he did for Louis? Harry wished so. 

“Right.”

Louis’ voice raised Harry’s head from watching his fingers, lips pursed in attempt to not cry. Yet one look at the lad before him, now back to that white shirt underneath the coat, tight brown jeans, a scarf around his neck and a beanie – Harry struggled to keep his tears in. Louis expression softened seeing the way Harry’s face crumpled in a way like a child wanting to cry. Eyes big and glassy and green and so… beautiful(?).

“Harry,” he said once more, his hand reached out to touch Harry’s cheek and the Cheshire born leaned into the touch, burying his nose to Louis’ palm, “thanks for tonight. I’ll see you when I see you, yeah?”  
And Louis’ touch was gone. Harry frantically opened his eyes and saw that Louis already had the door open, ready to go out – leaving him. Forever. It was now or never.

“Wait, Louis!” he called out, making Louis stop and turn to face him.

Harry got up, not bothered by the fact that he was naked, his flaccid dick dangling infront of him. 

“I- um-,” he was getting nervous again, his palms moisten and he could hear his heartbeat going mad, “can I- uh- can I have your number? You know to call you and take you out or hang out- ye-yeah. ”

Louis looked at him, his jaw dropped slightly, “I can’t give out my personal number.”

Harry’s eyes widened as realization hit him. What the hell was he thinking, of course Louis couldn’t.

“Yeah, yeah! I understand.”

Louis wanted to leave immediately, not caring for the fact he had broken someone’s heart. It was nothing unusual for him, he break hearts on a regular basis because his job couldn’t have him commit to someone. But the way Harry’s cheeks reddened, the solemn heartbroken look he gave, the quiver in his voice when Louis rejected made Louis’ heart drop. 

He took out a pen from his pocket and grabbed Harry’s wrist. He smiled as he scribbled numbers onto the milky skin and Harry could die from the excitement.

“Call me.”

With nothing else exchanged between them, Louis left the room. As he made his way to the elevator he could have sworn he heard Harry cheering and screaming out of happiness from inside the room he had just left him. 

Louis smiled all the way to his next job. 

 

Fin


End file.
